


〔带卡〕他是石碑上冰冷沉默姓名

by SiveryMesic



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 17





	〔带卡〕他是石碑上冰冷沉默姓名

现实的残酷，相比于同龄人来说我实在是领会的太早。

因此在咀嚼下那份痛楚之后，不会再有一些不切实际的幻想。

幻想着曾经死去的挚友有一天会活生生地重新站到我的面前。

即使是在发现那个戴着面具的人拥有与我的神威时空间相连通的能力的时候，无数种可能性从我的脑海里纷繁着闪现而过，却连这份幻想的边角一隅都不曾出现过。

于是这份从未存在过的幻想就那样真切地发生了。

即便已跨过了十几年的岁月，我还是一眼便认出了他。

岁月也无法抹去的，五官里始终潜伏着的年少的影子。

算是命运慷慨，竟让我们重逢在这个面目全非的时代里。

只是这重逢实在来得有些措手不及。

后来在这一切都悄声结束的时候，我曾试图回忆起当那副面具在我眼前碎裂的瞬间，当我脱口而出就唤出他的名字的时候，内心深处有没有为这场猝不及防的重逢设计好恰当适时的问候语。

十几年未见，带土，还是会有很多的话想对你说。

但一时又不知道该说什么才好，看到我们身边这一片狼藉不堪的废墟的时候。

早知道会有这么一刻，至少应该先在心里排演几场。谁知道想说的话究竟能不能说完，我们就会重新向彼此挥起利刃，分出陌生的输赢。

所以这句开场白还是越简短越保险起见。

简短到最后，就变成了不知所云的沉默。

又迟到了啊，带土。

而且这一次，实在是迟到得太久了一点。

*

四战结束之后，看似又重归平静的日子，似乎总有些地方，说不清道不明，变得同以前不太一样了。

想象中战争的胜利所能带来的喜悦，却并没有在战争真正完全胜利的那一刻如期而至。但至少看到一起并肩作战的同伴们一个一个陆续从无限月读的梦境中醒来时，我们赢下了这场战争，拯救了世界的宽慰，还是在胸腔中涌动得明晰且热烈。

我举起仅剩的那只手臂，在需要有人高呼着带领怅惘在战争阴影下的人们继续向前迈进时振臂高呼。

终于，每个人都开始欢笑起来。站在一片狼藉的土地上，站在战友们的尸身旁，每个人的脸上和眼里终于开始露出明朗的颜色和希望的微光。

我带领着大家回到了木叶村。

在这趟算不清到底是漫长亦或短暂的归途中，离家的脚步每近一分，队伍中欢声笑语的热情便随之高涨一分。我与纲手婆婆畅谈着木叶与忍者联盟的未来，直到她开始嫌弃我幼稚又唠叨，嫌弃地将我一把推给了卡卡西老师。

小樱在一旁笑话我，就我这水平，离成为火影实在是相去甚远。

大家跟着她一起起哄，夸张地开着各种无伤大雅的玩笑，只有雏田时不时小声地为我辩解几句。

我傻笑着接受着大家的调侃，于是后来连雏田也不再为我辩解了。

毕竟大家都心知肚明，有些玩笑与几年前的相比，意义早已完全不同。

我们离村子越来越近了。离那个哪怕要我闭上眼睛，也能走最快的捷径去到我想去的任何地方，每条大街小巷我都熟悉到不能再熟悉的村子，越来越近了。

我笑眯眯地侧身去问小樱，要不要一起去一乐吃碗拉面再回家。

她理所当然地拒绝了我。

对回家的强烈期盼，在每个人的心头躁动着。然后像被人劈头浇下了一桶凉飕飕的冰水般，在看到印象中平和宁静忽然之间变成眼前这幅满目疮痍的模样时，瞬间熄灭了。

到处都是残垣断瓦，残垣断瓦上鲜血淋漓。

我听到身边有谁叹了一口气，轻轻的，被木叶上空的风一携卷，便消散得无处可寻了。

原本欢声笑语的队伍渐渐渐渐地安静了下来。

我甚至能感觉到，连九喇嘛的呼吸都变得轻浅压抑了些许。

人群散开了，不需要任何人的命令。每个人朝着属于自己的那个方向走去，走到尽头时心口的悲痛或许才能得到分毫的缓解。我看到那些伫立在残破的家门前，引颈朝着来人的方向努力张望的人们，眼中本满怀希望的憧憬一点点暗淡下去直到变作一片了无生息的死灰。

凯旋的人们，终是比临行的队伍缩减了太多。

在那片战场上，有些人九死一生侥幸逃命，而更多的人只能血革裹尸战死沙场。

卡卡西老师拍着我的肩膀说，这就是战争。

战后的木叶百废待兴，当人们还在品尝失去的痛苦与战争的残酷中日益消沉时，必须有人站出来，将希望的种子播撒进那些支离破碎饱受摧残的心田。

纲手婆婆力排众议地选择了退休。她说她已没有足够的精力在这个当口支撑起整个木叶向前进步。于是她将火影的斗笠交给了有能力承担起这项重任的人。

这个人当然不是我。

战后的木叶需要重建，疲惫的人们需要安抚，但比起这些，更为迫切的事莫过于那些战死在战场上的英雄的尸身需要安葬，亡灵需要奠祭。旧的慰灵碑已残破成几块碎土，新任火影上任的第一件事，就是在新的慰灵碑上刻下所有为保卫村子而献上了宝贵生命的木叶忍者的姓名。

所有的。

不该有任何例外。

哪怕太多人的伤痛皆因那人而起，也不该就此抹去他曾为木叶付出的一切。

况且这场战争，若是最后没有他的慷慨相助，仍胜负难说。

在我的强烈要求下，木叶高层就此事专门召开了一次紧急会议，就在慰灵碑即将落成的前一天。按照规矩，我本没有资格参与那次会议，但是当我执拗地出现在会议室里的时候，没有一个人愿意率先站起来将我赶走。

那就留下吧。六代目火影说。

那时我看着面无表情的卡卡西老师就坐在我的身边，我本以为哪怕全村的人都反对我的提议，至少还有我的老师会坚定不移地支持我。

他曾站在过去的慰灵碑前缅怀过那个人多少次，我听别人说起过，即使从未亲眼所见，也不难想象得到。

既然是对自己重要如此的人，怎么可以眼睁睁的看着同伴们对他肆意诋毁与唾弃。

那场会议在六代目的沉默中不欢而散。我回往反复强调的那些申辩，最后也敌不过大家众口一心的反对。会议在最后不出意料地变成了毫无意义的争吵，我竭力按捺住想一拳砸碎这张会议桌的冲动，不停地朝鹿丸递去求救的信号。我能看出他的内心始终在要不要帮我的决定间痛苦挣扎着，但直到最后卡卡西老师宣布散会的那一刻，他紧抿的唇齿都未拼凑出一行词句。

我第一次感到如此的孤立无援。

这种像有厚重的云层将阳光严严实实挡在世界之外的压抑感，即便是站在满目疮痍的家园前的那一瞬间，都未能让我有过这等清晰到透不过气来的体会。

会议后卡卡西老师对我避而不见。我想去找鹿丸说理，企图打动他与我一起做一次最后的挣扎，我仍然没有放弃。

然而忽然之间，我想到了丧生在尾兽玉下的鹿久先生。

那时我突然明白，在刚刚结束的那场会议里，纠缠在鹿丸脸上的表情，不是究竟要不要挺身帮我的犹豫。

而是在怀念父亲的牺牲时的悲恸以及对罪魁祸首的憎恶。

我一时感到手足无措。

我教会自己想一想，我可以不带偏颇的站出来为那个大家眼中罪不容诛的恶人说话，或许只是因为在这场战争里，比起伤痕累累的大家，我早已无所失去的缘故。

我不再想着要去找谁分辨，只一个人浑浑噩噩地往家里走。

道路上的碎砾还没有被清扫完全，总是在出乎意料的时候躲在我的脚下将我绊个趔趄。而一路上时断时续若有若无的啜泣声更是将我搅扰得心烦意乱，我干脆用手捂住耳朵，埋头朝着属于我的那间小屋跑去。

关上门的那一瞬间，会议上大家对那人的谴责不断在我的耳畔回响着，间或穿插着卡卡西老师的沉默和鹿丸脸上的表情。

我第一次在这个决定前踌躇着犹豫起来。

即使这个名字最后真的被刻在了慰灵碑上，对木叶的大家来说，又究竟是否象征着一种荣光。

我不清楚。

第二天慰灵碑落成了。哀悼会沉痛又压抑，每个人垂首默念着亲友同伴的名字，将胸口处那份积郁不加掩饰地向外尽情发泄着。倦怠的内心需要这样的仪式来为自己找回生活的方向，哀悼的结束即意味着崭新生活的开始。

我想到了宁次，日向宁次，像他那样的天才，本不该为保护我而死。

然后，我想到了那个人。

慰灵碑上终究没有为他留下片隅之地。人们在仇恨面前终归是吝啬难忍的，这些最后在他的牺牲下才捡回一命的人们。

只是从今以后没有人会再去记得这些事情，历史只会记录下那个人引起了第四次忍界大战的暴行。

也不会再有人去缅怀他。慰灵碑上都没有他的名字，即使有缅怀之人也不知道去往何处凭吊之地。

我不知道昨天的我究竟在犹豫什么。

要把他的名字刻在慰灵碑上，我紧紧攥住拳头，无论对木叶的大家来说他究竟算是什么，对那道已经死去的亡灵来说，木叶将永远是他的荣光。

他亦是火之意志的传承者。

我偷偷觑了卡卡西老师一眼。他站在我的斜前方，漆黑的面罩挡住了所有我本能窥见的微末表情。

更何况，这世上还有会不知疲倦缅怀凭吊他的人。

仪式结束后我冲去了火影办公室，将握紧的拳头砸在那张办公桌上，质问坐在椅子上的人怎能允许自己对这一切视若无睹，怎能任由那人的牺牲付诸东流。

还是他害怕了，戴上火影的斗笠后，连站出来为自己心爱之人辩解一句的勇气都没有了。

不过没关系，等我当上火影的那一天，我一定会光明正大的，让所有木叶的忍者亲眼目睹，我将在慰灵碑前亲手刻下那曾被人们遗忘的英雄的姓名。

卡卡西老师静静地看着我，我站在他面前，竭力想看清他的表情，企图从眼角一丝一毫的纹络变化里看出他的思绪。但是那恼人的面罩实在遮掩住了太多的东西。当突然之间他站起身来弯住眉眼轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀时，我也没弄清楚那双眼的弧度是不是映衬着面罩下一个真诚的笑容。

我后知后觉地意识到，似乎向来如此的，在和卡卡西老师交谈时，我只能通过他的眼睛来判断他的表情。

弯起来就是一个笑容，没有流泪就意味着不会哭。

剩下的，我从来都没有看清过。

又有谁曾看清或试图看清过呢？

*

鸣人提出要将他的名字刻在即将落成的慰灵碑上的时候，我着实有些惊讶。

事前并不是没有想过也许会有这样的可能。但是留给沉浸在失去的痛苦中的人们的时间太短，又怎能忍心强迫他们在属于英雄亡灵的哀悼会上去为一个罪人缅怀。

看到鸣人在木叶高层的会议上同旁人争论到面红耳赤的时候，明知他需要我站出来同他一起为那个于我而言比于他而言重要得多的人辩护，我也曾有过一瞬的犹疑，犹疑着或许只要我们放下心头的一切顾虑，为死去的故友在生者面前据理力争，凭借鸣人的影响力和我的地位，在慰灵碑上多刻一个名字并不是什么天方夜谭般的事情。

鹿丸的表情使我最终还是选择了沉默。

魂灵的痛苦已成为永远无法挽回的痛苦，便没有必要才为他们多让侥幸生还的人饱受折磨。

会议结束后鸣人夺门而出，或许是想追上先他而去的鹿丸大谈他的人生哲理。高层中好几人对我方才沉默不语的态度感到不满，我视若无睹。在这件事的态度上，选择沉默是我最后的底线，他们妄想我玷污那个人一分一毫。

甚至在沉默之余，无法分明地阐述出究竟是怎样的心理在作祟，隐约有几分希望叫嚣着期盼鸣人可以力排众议地一如既往般做到除他之外没有人可以做到的事情。

真不知从什么时候开始，我开始从这个学生身上寻找寄托。

可惜这一次他失败了，几乎是前所未有的失败。

在隔日的哀悼会上，我不知是什么促使他最后放弃了自己的想法。或许是这触目可及的残酷的现实击中了这位青年内心柔软的部分。悲伤总是有着不同寻常的感染力。

我说不清从这件事中解脱出来后，到底是一时轻松的唏嘘还是更多有无奈的遗憾与感慨。

但我终归是不想看到人们站在慰灵碑前，扫过那个人的名字时露出的鄙夷的表情；或是在缅怀英灵的时候掺杂有对逝者的怨愤；在一边喃喃轻诵着属于他的音节的同时于心底发出恶毒的咒骂。

就当是免于慰灵碑的净土无端受到来自尘世的搅扰，也免去逝者的亡魂为生人再多背负无由的唾骂。

就当是彼此都放过彼此。

这些顾虑与妥协鸣人不会懂。

当他从心中的阴影里走出来，又恢复到往常大家熟悉的那个鸣人的时候，怒不可揭地冲到我的办公室里喋喋不休地口诛笔伐一番，倒是突然之间让我好生羡慕。

只需要坚持自己认为是对的事情，这个青年似乎永远都能不费吹灰之力地找到前路的明光，而无需去多加顾忌道路两旁的坑洼险阻。

很羡慕。

那时我真的以为，当他成为七代目火影的时候，能够完成我所未能完成的夙愿。

在此之前的时光里，我一定会为他好好保存着，那个在长久的未来里将永远只属于我一个人的名字。

并在星光的暗夜里贪婪默诵——

宇智波带土。

宇智波带土。

宇智波带土。

*

我成了七代目火影。

对于大家而言，这只不过是时间上早晚的问题。但是当这一天真正到来的时候，朋友们的祝贺还是和想象中一样的热烈。

交接仪式开始之前，卡卡西老师在火影办公室等我。我看出他拿着火影斗笠的手犹豫了两三下，最后微笑着走到我的面前，像很久很久以前的时候那样，伸手揉了揉我的头发。

别在上任的第一天就做出让大家始料未及的惊人之举来啊，鸣人。

他开玩笑般地戏谑道。

我愣了愣，一时也不太明白他想说的是什么事情，还只是出于长辈的不放心而随口劝说。

那时我心绪澎湃意气风发，早已将四战刚刚结束时向我的老师许下的承诺忘得一干二净。

没想到他还记得。

也是，他总不会忘记的。

他轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀，笑了笑便将这个被遗忘的话题随意揭过。

我重新想起这个承诺，是在成为七代目火影很久之后的事情。我这一生坚持自己的忍道，曾向很多人许下过很多承诺，并且凭借自己的双手将它们一一践行了。我似乎没向卡卡西老师许诺过什么，就连这一句当时愤恨难耐之下才脱口而出的气话，也没能帮他实现。

至少我知道他绝不会因此而怪我，才能从心底获得少许的安慰。

让我想起这个承诺的契机，是后来的一次对卡卡西老师的拜访。那时的我已能轻松驾驭火影这个职位对在任者的所有要求，并因此变得繁忙异常，时常连博人和小葵都无法顾及妥当。

但是当我下定决心需要一些私人时间做类似师生间的拜访谈心时，总有办法为自己留出这些时间。

我坐在卡卡西老师家里，这里似乎始终维持着一副经年不变的样子。卧室伸手可触的书桌上两张合影安静地嵌在没有一丝灰尘的相框里，微微地泛着岁月流逝所留下的暗黄。我情不自禁凑近了些看，手指轻轻碰触着父亲的脸，微笑注视着他手掌下一黑一银两位少年脸上赌气的表情。

他的名字。

说好要帮卡卡西老师刻在慰灵碑上的名字，怎么就会被我忘了呢？

如此想来，当年在将火影的斗笠交到我手上的时候，卡卡西老师又是怀着怎样的心情，张口说出那样看似漫不经心的提醒？

虽然我很少会有这样的认同，但这一次自己实在是笨得有些混蛋。

就在我想要拿起那张照片，冲到卡卡西老师面前，像多年前那个莽撞冲动的青年一样，拍着胸脯将自己的梦想喊到人尽皆知的地步才肯罢休的时候，眼角的余光不经意间扫过了简洁桌面一角一小块毫不起眼的漆黑的石块。

那色泽异常的熟悉，却又如何都想不起来曾在什么地方见过。

好奇心驱使我将它拿了起来。

后来要将那个人的名字刻在慰灵碑上的雄心壮志没有在一股脑的冲动的唆使下付诸行动，全因这块碎石。

不知道卡卡西老师是从什么地方得到它的，我怎么想都觉得这简直不可思议。

这是老旧的慰灵碑的残骸。

上面完整保留着一个人的名字，被另一个人经年来精心地保存着。

他在另一个世界里如果能知道这件事情的话，一定也更加愿意让自己的名字只永远地存在在这块残垣断碑上，承载着木叶与火之意志赋予他的荣光，供缅怀之人缅怀，凭吊之人凭吊。

让这个名字被爱他之人满怀爱意地长久默诵，直到生命的尽头。

宇智波带土。

-完-


End file.
